


To My Favorite Liar, To My Favorite Scar

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Patrick Stump, i actually did like research for this so u better like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pete scrolled down a bit on the page and there they were: the nudes Patrick had taken of himself. They had his face in them: there was no denying it. It was every part of his body, from his side burns to his surgery scars to the very very very visible and obvious female equipment between his legs.





	To My Favorite Liar, To My Favorite Scar

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo its stephen. that dumb bitch. back again. im not sure about the quality of this one but you know what? i dont quite care anymore  
> just a quick heads up, trigger warning for the d slur.  
> if u wanna talk about trans patrick or perhaps send me hate mail my tumblr is @clandestinez

Patrick was managing really well until 2006. They had just started their Black Clouds and Underdogs tour, and he was excited for the months ahead. Hawthorne Heights and the All American Rejects were pretty cool dudes and touring was always fun (tiring, but fun.) Being around sweaty men always made him feel like one of the guys, you know?

 

That was how he felt until Pete burst onto the bus with his laptop open and a weird look on his face barely a few days into the tour. “Patrick, what does this _mean_?” He said, sounding concerned, shoving the screen in Patrick’s face.

 

He stared at the headline of the article Pete had pulled up from a sleazy-looking celebrity gossip site, and suddenly his feelings about the tour were not as pleasant.

 

_FALL OUT GIRL: PATRICK STUMP A DYKE_

 

Pete scrolled down a bit on the page and there they were: the nudes Patrick had taken of himself. They had his face in them: there was no denying it. It was every part of his body, from his side burns to his surgery scars to the very very very visible and obvious _female_ equipment between his legs.

 

Patrick started crying. He didn't even bother to read the article, he knew the implications of this. Pete closed the laptop and sat down next to him and rubbed his back. “I didn't know you were a woman, Patrick.”

 

Patrick knew that Pete didn't mean any harm by that, but it still stung. “I’m not a woman, though.” he gripped Pete’s arm. “Those pictures were private- how did they even g-get them?” He said, trying to change the subject from whether he was a woman or not.

 

Pete kept rubbing. “I think someone hacked into your sidekick.” Patrick scowled.

 

“I don’t know what to do, Pete.” He said, breaking out of his sobs. “Can you call FBR for me? You’re better at dealing with these kinds of things than I am.”

 

“I don’t know what I would say, Patrick. I don’t really understand what’s going on.”

 

“Tell FBR i’m transsexual. If news people want to do an interview…. We’ll sort that out later. I think I’m gonna take a nap.” Pete nodded and let me be.

 

Patrick awoke a few hours later to approximately... Five Hundred Billion phone messages. Some from friends, some from his managers and producers, and some from his own mother. He elected to ignore most of them. This situation was overwhelming and if he were to say anything stupid it would just rub salt in the wound (located under his nipples.)

 

Patrick was an adult, though, and he would have to deal with things at some point. He sighed and texted his mother and immediate friends about the ordeal. Most of his messages were along these lines: “Someone hacked into my personal pictures and now everyone knows I have a pussy. Don’t freak out, I will deal with it.”

 

He hoped he wouldn't have to have any of these conversations in person, but since Andy was his busmate, he sort of had to talk to him about it.

 

Fortunately, Andy was like the coolest person he’d ever met and was already pretty knowledgeable on trans people somehow (Andy could probably tell you at lengths about baroque fashion or perhaps recite the rules of golf. He was just really good at retaining information. In truth, it wasn't much of a surprise). He was a big help in the important task of Making Patrick Feel Better. He assumed Pete’s job of rubbing Patrick’s back, but also made him vegan barbeque sandwiches and got him iced tea.

 

Andy did this for a few days while maintaining his strict crossfit routine. Patrick could not thank him enough. He seemed to be the only person who didn't constantly just want to talk to him about what happened. Of course, he did bring it up a few times, but only for clarification.

 

“So you’re…” He said the night after the leak.

 

“Yeah.” Patrick had answered.

 

“Is that what all those needles were back in the van and stuff?” Andy asked, aware, even though Patrick thought he had done a pretty good job of hiding the needles. The detail didn't really matter, that was 2004 and now he was on androgel anyway.

 

Patrick nodded. “And the…. The dicks.” Andy nodded. The dicks. There was really only ever one dick, but it seemed like there were more. Maybe there were. Who knew. The dick(s) sort of had a mind of their own. Patrick guessed that would be accurate, though.

 

Little chats like these were not commonplace, but they had to happen. Pete was probably the worst with them. Andy was polite, Joe didn't really care, Pete did care but Patrick thought he didn't really know how to be polite about it.

 

“So… you were born a girl, but you turned into a boy.” Pete tried to understand. “Like a sex change.”

 

Patrick nodded. “It’s more like… I’ve always been a boy, my body was just wrong.” Pete nodded in return, but didn't say anything. Patrick continued.

 

“I’ve always known something was off, you know? I always thought I was a little boy when I was a kid, and I got really depressed after I grew tits and stuff. Not fun.” He didn't elaborate further.

 

“So like, how did you get your name?” Pete asked on another day. Patrick was happy to answer this one. He was glad Pete was asking the fun questions and not “WHEN ARE YOU GETTING THE SURGERY???” Which, Pete informed him, was one of the most asked question on their website at the moment.

 

“I’m not very creative,” Said Patrick. “I was born as Patricia, like my mother, so I just took the masculine form of the name. Also, Patrick from spongebob.”

 

Pete nodded. “Nice.”

 

Patrick looked at falloutboyrock.com later that evening and smiled.

 

_so when is patrick getting the surgery?_

 

_asked by Beatrice on 2006-03-10_

 

_none of your fucking business._

 

_answered by peter on 2006-03-11_


End file.
